


Athena

by SingMeToYourSide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Big Dogs, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, M/M, Signless has a lot of cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeToYourSide/pseuds/SingMeToYourSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sainath says he found a dog, Orpheus is expecting something small, like a Corgi or a Chihuahua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athena

     "Orpheus, you won't believe what I found today!" Sainath's voice was loud and excited in Orpheus's ear. He chuckled, shifting the phone as he set his book down on the coffee table.

    "I think I can guess," he said as he laid back to listen to his boyfriend. "I've told you, you need to stop bringing cats home. Your house smells of nothing but cats; I can hardly stand it. You're going to run out of room eventually."

     The other's reply sounds indignant, "No it doesn't, and my house has plenty of room for a couple misfortune cats!" He huffed and Orpheus rolled his eyes. "But that's not the point. I didn't bring home another cat. I found this dog, okay? Someone left it tied outside the library. At first I thought they might come back for it, but it was still there when I was closing up! I brought the poor girl home with me. She's really cute, Orpheus; you should come over and see her! You can even help me pick out a name."

     Orpheus smiled, "Alright, Sai, I'll come see your new dog. Just, no more bringing strays home. Seriously, you can't bring every stray you see home."

     A sigh was heard from the other, "I can't just leave them there, Orpheus. Plus, they're family now." The sound of one of Sainath's cat's meowing comes from the phone. No doubt he had one on his lap or his shoulder or something. He always had one of them around him. "Oh, and Pumpkin says hi."

     Orpheus grimaced; Pumpkin was, admittedly, a very pretty cat. However, she hated everyone but Sainath. He'd brought the tiny cat home one day, the first stray he'd rescued, and from then on they were basically inseperable. Pumpkin had not been happy to meet Orpheus, perhaps because he took Sainath's attention from the little calico when he came to visit. "I'll be over in a couple minutes, alright?" Orpheus promised. "I've been wanting to stop by anyways; it's been while since we've talked face-to-face."

     "Okay, I'll see you then!" The two exchanged farewells, then hung up. Orpheus stretched his arms above his head as he stood up, wondering what kind of dog Sainath had found. Knowing Sainath, it was probably some small dog. He preferred cats, so it only figured he'd bring home something cat-sized. The man had a bleeding heart and tiny, helpless animals were his weakness.

     He slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys and heading out the door of his apartment. He jogged down the stairs and reached his car, hopping inside and starting it up.  
It didn't take him long to reach Sainath's little townhouse. It was pretty nice, three floors and a nice amount of space. He'd actually had an apartment for a while, but his building complex only allowed one pet and Sainath hadn't been able to part with his feline companions.

     Orpheus parked his car, getting out and walking up the steps. He knocked on the door, waiting for only a moment before Sainath opened the door and let him in. The pair walked from the doorway to the living room as Sainath explained, "Oh Orpheus, you're going to love her! She's such a sweetheart!"

     Orpheus smiled, kissing Sainath's cheek quickly before looking around for the dog. He was not prepared for the large canine that appeared and knocked him over, one paw on his chest as it licked and slobbered all over his face. Sainath laughed, patting his legs. The behemoth of a dog got off of Orpheus, going to drool all over Sainath.  
Orpheus got up, wiping his face off. "What on Earth is that?!" He exclaimed.

     "This is the dog I was telling you about! Isn't she sweet! She's a Caucasian Mountain Dog!" He leaned down, cooing at the huge dog like it was one of his little cats.

     Orpheus sighed, "I thought you meant a small dog. Not this. It's like a bear!" He walked over, petting the dog a bit nonetheless. He had to admit, Sainath was right; she was quite sweet, despite the slobber she was flinging all over.

     Sainath scoffed, "What, you think because I'm little, I can't handle a big dog?"

     "No, no, it's not that. You just...you have a bunch of small pets; all your cats and that stupid duck. A dog this big just...seems out of place. Where do you even keep her? A dog this big probably runs around a lot." Orpheus answered.

     "I just leave the back door open; she runs around the backyard and Waddles doesn't seem to mind. And she's actually pretty calm most of the time; just lays at my feet while I read or sits by me while I cook." Sainath said with a smile.

     Orpheus shook his head with a smile, "Okay, okay. I see you've got it covered. You still need a name?" Sainath nodded. Orpheus hummed and eventually said, "Well, what about Athena?"

     Sainath smiled at that and nodded once more. "Sure, though it doesn't really fit in with the names that the others have."

     "Because you give the most boring names to your pets. Hell, you even have a cat named Mittens. Very unoriginal."

     "Hey, it's _Dr._ Mittens," Sainath corrected.

     "Right, excuse me." Orpheus chuckled, letting the subject drop as he walked over to the couch. He pushed a pair of cats out of his favorite spot, ignoring their hissed protests as he sat down and patted the spot beside him. Sainath walked over, about to sit down beside him when Orpheus tugged him down into his lap.

     "Want to watch a movie?"

     "Of course. Let's see if the Princess Bride is on."

     Orpheus turned on the tv as Athena curled up at his feet.


End file.
